Total Drama The Musical
by Monica.DxC.Chris.fan
Summary: ok amm el titulo no tiene nada que ver exepto q si es la tercera temporada pero segun yo aun no habian estrenado el trailer de TDM asi que esto se centra mas en Chris y Denise disfrutenlo. mal sumary :p
1. Chapter 1 quien eres tu! ?

**Total Drama: The Musical**

**Bien, esta es la tercera temporada de Total Drama Series según me lo imagine (no hab****ian estrenado el trailer de TDM cuando la empecé a escribir) pero se supone que se iba a tratar de de todos, obviamente, pero al final paro tratándose mas de Chris y Denise jeje, a y se preguntaran quien es Denise pues ya lo verán mas adelante :D . **

**Oh por cierto pongo muchas caritas xD **

* * *

**Capitulo ****1: ¿¡ quien eres tu !? O.ó**

Faltaban tan solo unos minutos para iniciar el primer capitulo de Total Drama The Musical (TDM), Chris como siempre estaba arreglándose el cabello xD, los "excampistas" estaban terminando de arreglarse..

Duncan– hey viejo, estas nervioso??-

Chris- (terminandose su capuchino) naa, no es primera vez q presento un programa y menos de Total Drama – "ring ring" sono el celular de chris….-muy bien todos listos, estaremos en vivo en unos minutos –

Chris salio al escenario…

X produccion- al aire en 3..2..1-

Musica emocionante, una luz hacia chris y…

Chris- hola! Y bienvenidos al primer episodio de "Musical Del Drama", 14 adolecentes de las temp. Anteriores estaran haciendo locos retos pero ahora con un poco mas de ritmo :D, cada 3 dias habra uno menos y no podra volver al escenario jamas! Amenos que sea muy molesto para ellos y lo (a) regresemos xD, soy su anfitrion Chris McLean asi q sienten sus traseros y disfruten el estreno del mejor programa de todos q se llama: MUSICAL……DEL………-

Denise-(aparecio de atrás) DRAMA!-

Chris- aaaaah! Qui…quien eres tu???!!-

Empieza openin…..durante los comerciales:

Denise- hola chris! Creo q no me presentaste……mmm bueno lo hare yo luego de comerciales (:-

Chris- que!!??? De que hablas?? t…tu quien eres?! :s-

La puerta del estudio se abrio..

Chris- oh! Y ahora quien se escapo?! ¬¬ -

Unos hombres entraron algo apresurados, eran los del producción.

Chris- y ustedes que hacen aquí? Alguien puede explicarme que pasa??-

Chris estaba …….un poco alterado xD (y por primera vez no estaba sonriendo)

X producción- escucha chris ella es Denise es tu nueva compañera para pesentar el programa..

Denise- asi es a este lugar le faltaba un toque femenino ^^ que te parece si empezamos de nuevo?, hola soy Denise #apellido# creo que sera un gusto trabajar con tigo..-extendiendo la mano

Chris- ….O.ó que!!?? Yo no firme para esto!! – sin otra cosa que decir.

Denise- la verdad si lo hiciste (:-

Chris- oh! tu no te metas, la verdad nisiquera deberias estar aquí, y….y porque no me dijeron nada??!-

X prod.- pues….porque pensamos que ibas a decir que no-

Chris- claro que iba a decir no! Eh hecho este programa 3 años con este y al publico le ah gustado y si soy tan malo como para contratar a alguien mas mejor diganmelo y renuncio!! ¬¬-

X prod.- no no renuncies eres bueno es solo que… ya sabes es un musical y bueno para variar un poco buscamos a alguien mas, pensamos que te gustaria-

X prod.- al aire en 2 minutos!-

Denise- escucha ahora que lo pienso tu no eres muy amable asi que por que no fingimos que nos llevamos bien durande los episodios y seguimos felices con nuestras vidas alejados el uno del otro-

Chris- me da igual ¬¬ yo continuare con MI programa- acercandocele con una mirada fria y amenazadora.

X prod.- fuera de comerciales en 3….2….1-

Chris- bien! Ahora veamos a los 14 "artistas", Duncan! Viejo-

Ducan subio al escenario- hola viejo! ……y tu eres…?- volteando a ver a Denise.

Denise- oh hola soy Denise tu otra presentadora ^^-

Duncan- pense que solo eras tu- susurrandole a chris.

Chris- oh descuida, yo tambien!!- volteando a verla.

Denise- como sea…….ahora viene courtney!-

Y asi fueron presentando a los 14 "excampistas" que son: Duncan, Courtney, cody, trent, gwen, DJ, britgette, geoff, izzy, linsday, leshawna, harold, Katie y noah. Otros 2 entran durante la competencia. Chris continuo el programa hasta finalizarlo como cualquier otro solo que ahora tenia que "compartir la fama"asi que fue interrumpido en varias ocaciones, luego los campistas fueron a descansar, chris tambien fue a instalarse a su cabaña (casa, remolque como quieran llamarlo xD) la cual quedaba al lado de la de Denise, ella era la primera vez que llegaba al estudio asi que cuando llego no sabia cual era su cabaña y entro accidentalmente a la de chris, el se estaba bañando xD, Denise se puso a ver televisión cuando oyo un ruido que venia del baño, se estaba acercando cuando chris abrio la puerta (en toalla xD)

Denise- ahhh!.....chris??! :s-

Chris- Denise!...q..que haces aquí?!- viendo en la situación en la q estaba.

Denise- aaaaa….yo….-sonrojada- me ..equivoque de….-

Chris- tu cabaña es la de al lado ¬¬-

Denise tomo sus cosas y se fue apenada…..-lo siento u.u-

Chris- oh….no importa O.ó-

Bueno después de ese "insidente" se volvieron a encontrar en la cafeteria en la cual no se dirigieron la palabra, nisiquera la mirada, durante todo el tiempo, aunque chris desde el principio la miraba con cara de odio, definitivamente no quería ser su amigo.

* * *

**Oh por cierto los desafios eran cada 3 dias, para chris y denise eran : **

**1er dia – desafio**

**2do dia – edicion (ir al set)**

**3er dia – libre :D **


	2. Chapter 2 Tu me estresas! !

**pss creo que me tarde mucho xD, sorry pero mi computadora no servia mucho :p, ohh sii perdon por las faltas ortograficas (es mi primer fic entiendan u_u) buenoo entoncess...ali esta el segundo capitulo y puesss ojala les guste y si no pues no lo lean xD. Bye! :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Tú me estresas!!!!!**

Era otro día normal en TDM, "los ex-campistas" **[mejor llamémoslos "chicos" ok :D]** dormían, Chris y Denise se odiaban, Chris conoció el estrés (aunque lo niegue xD), todo era tranquilo hasta que *bip bip!* sonó el despertador de Chris y Denise y a la misma rutina de siempre "ir al trabajo" ¬¬. Chris estaba desayunando en la cafetería con el chef cuado entro Denise.

Denise- hola chef, hola inmaduro :P-

Chris- ¬¬ ..Oh hola señorita perfecta, creo que te levantaste tarde-

Denise- oh si por eso me trajiste mi capuchino verdad?- tomando el "preciado" capuchino de chris, estaba apunto de tocarle el cabello cuando chris se alejo rápidamente.

Chris- wow wow q haces??, nadie me toca el cabello-

Denise hizo una cara de venganza, le alboroto el cabello y se fue riéndose de allí.

Denise- oh y apúrate que no tengo todo el día-

Chris- para que?- arreglándose el cabello aun.

Denise- para ir a trabajar daaa xD- yéndose de la cafetería

Chris solo se quedo con una cara de que la quería matar

Chris- ahhh! Es tan…..ahhh! es peor que mi hermana ¬¬- dejando caer su cabeza sobre la mesa.

Chef- wow chris no te había visto tan estresado nunca –

Chris- yo "NO" estoy estresado- levantando su cabeza de la mesa

Luego de terminar de desayunar, oyó un auto

Chris- oh no-

Denise acababa de irse con el único auto hacia el set.

Chris- rayos! Lo que me faltaba ¬¬- .

Luego de unos minutos Denise ya estaba en el set con producción cuando chris llego .

Chris- siento llegar tarde- viendo a Denise fijamente con cara de odio.

Chris se sentó alapar de Denise muy molesto.

Denise- hey estas despeinado (:……..espera…..eso es una cana!!??-

Chris- quee!!??- tomando un espejo rápidamente.

Denise- hmm xD eso sale por estrés abecés, acaso has estado estresado últimamente- con cara de satisfacción mientras miraba a chris que casi le daba un infarto xD

Chris- ………..ya!! Es suficiente!!! Si! Estoy estresado!!!...feliz!!!!? Y todo esto es por ti -señalándola-

Todos los de producción incluyendo a Denise se quedaron en silencio, Chris solo se volvió a sentar con la mirada hacia abajo .

Denise- bien aaaahmmm…sigamos :s-

Cuando salieron…

Denise- ummmm no te iras con migo en el auto??-

Chris- oh no descuida tuve que ir por mi auto ya que tu me dejaste!! ¬¬-

Antes de que Denise dijera algo Chris se volteo y se fue a su auto nada feliz, al llegar Chris se dirigió directamente a su cabaña y Denise que iba detrás de el..

Denise- Chris espera-

Chris- que quieres..-

Denise- escucha talvez me pase un poco pero..-

Chris- ja! Un poco?-

Denise- bien bien ¬¬ como sea la cosa es que ….lo….ahhh lo siento bien?-

Chris se le quedo viendo con una cara extraña –DeniFan?? O.o-

Denise- no solo te pido disculpas y aun asi ni me pones atención?!........espera dijiste DeniFan?-

Chris- tú eres Denifan…-

Denise- aahhh no se de que hablas….quien o que es Deni…eso- tratando de evadir el tema.

Chris- no puedo creerlo tu eres una de esas super fans mías que me enviaban cientos de mails!-

Denise- ehmmm yo no……….que no te ibas?! ¬¬-

A chris le cambio totalmente la cara de estrés a una sonrisa malvada y de venganza.

Chris- bien me ire, pero solo quiero saber ………si tanto me admiras porque me odias?-

Denise- ah! Yo no te admiro! Eso era antes de conocer tu "gran" personalidad que la verdad haces muy bien al mentir porque no eres nada agradable ¬¬. Bien ya vete!- empujándolo.

Chris- esta bien esta bien que sueñes con migo, y si te portas bien quizá te de un autógrafo- en tono de burla.

Denise solo entro enojada a su cabaña y también algo preocupada porque sabia que se chris iba a aprovechar eso para vengarse de ella por todo lo que le había hecho - que asco no puedo creer que me gustara y fuera su fan ajj ¬¬- se decía a si misma.

Luego de eso pasaron unos días y ellos 2 seguían en guerra, ninguno iba ganando, un día que les tocaba ir al set chris la estaba molestando como siempre en la cafetería.

Chris- hola Denifan xD-

Denise- si me vuelves a llamar así te voy a…-acercándose-

Chris- que- desafiándola.

Denise- …ahh olvídalo!..oh y gracias- tomando una vez más el capuchino de chris.

Total fue la misma rutina de siempre excepto que después de ir al set chris tomo su auto y se fue para otro lado.

Denise- a donde vas?-

Chris- a traer algo a mi casa…..porque te interesa-

Denise- olvídalo ¬¬, solo recuerda que mañana grabamos el episodio-

Chris- que no es día libre?-

Denise- si pero……que no pusiste atención!?-

Chris- claro que si pero me gusta enfadarte-

Denise- ¬¬..Como sea, te quiero ver aquí mañana-

A chris se le paso el tiempo y se quedo dormido toda la noche en su casa y a la mañana siguiente le sonó el celular lo cual lo despertó. *Mensaje de Denise: ¡¿ Donde rayos estas!?*

Chris- oh rayos-

Chris empezó a apresurarse cuando pensó –"hmm Denise esta estresada hoy eh…bueno tengo que desayunar así que..Esto llevara un tiempo- con una sonrisa malvada.

Se tomo su tiempo para bañarse, comer y hasta vio un poco de televisión, ya cuando llego..

Chris- hola chicos- que aun estaban desayunando en la cafetería.

Denise- en donde estabas te dije que tenías que estar aquí!!?- pegándole en el brazo.

Chris- bien primero hola, segundo eso duele- sobandose- y tercero se me hizo tarde es todo-

Denise- todo?- lo tomo del brazo y se lo llevo a la cocina- sabes todo lo que tuve que pasar!?-

Chris- tranquila, ni siquiera han empezado- sentándose tranquilamente.

Denise- bien mi despertador no sonó, el calentador no sirve porque "alguien" lo sobrepaso ayer, y me llaman de producción preguntándome donde estabas y tu respuesta es "se me hizo tarde"??!-

Chris- uhmmmm si-

Denise estaba apunto de decir algo cuando empezó a toser raro con dificultad para respirar.

Chris- ehhh estas bien?-

Denise solo tocia y le hacia señas de que se apartara enojada.

Chris- ahh acaso tu eres…asmática o algo así?-

Denise- ahhh cof cof pues ya tenia tiempo de no tener una taque pero cof cof gracias a ti! Me dio uno-aun con un poco de dificultad para respirar.

Chris- ehmm necesitas algo?....espera mi culpa!?-

Denise- me da asma cuando esto muy alterada cof cof y no necesito mi tonto inhalador!-

Denise solamente respiro profundo y se "mejoro" para que chris creyera que estaba bien. Los 2 salieron de la cocina y empezaron el programa, denise estuvo callada. A medio desafió chris noto que denise se tocaba el pecho y tocia un poco..

Chris- estas bien?- tacándole el hombro-

Denise- si, estoy bien ya déjame empaz-

Unos minutos después Denise se desmayo y cayó en los brazos de Chris. Courtney e Izzy se dieron cuenta y fueron a ver.

Courtney- oye que le paso a Denise?-

Izzy- talvez la pico una serpiente o una araña peluda o….-

Chris- Izzy!-

Izzy- bien bien yo solo decía xD-

Chris la cargo y la llevo hacia una banca cerca, saco un inhalador de su bolsillo y se lo echo.

Denise- cof cof chris??-sentándose- pero que?........que hago aquí? o.o-

Chris- ehmmm bueno tú te desmayaste sobre mí y yo te traje aquí-

Denise- oh…ahmmm que haces con mi inhalador?- señalando.

Chris- yo lo tome de tu cabaña, pensé que podrías necesitarlo- se quito la pita de su collar (el que siempre carga) y se la amarro a su inhalador –lo necesitas-

Denise- ahmmm…gracias, supongo-

* * *

**bueno alli esta...mmm no em gusto mucho ¬¬ pero intentare mejorar xD  
revieween xD (?)  
ok...nos vemos Byee! :D**


End file.
